The Moonchild
by xYaar
Summary: One howl announced the birth of the new Alpha of alpha's, the single one who can rule over The Moonchild's and Shape-Shifters. A rare occasion but she is needed right now on earth before things really go wrong. A girl with a huge task, a destiny. Will she be able to handle it all? Seth/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**It finally is there, the new, edited prologue :) I finally got satisfied with the storyline I was now going with and writing the prologue became an easy task after plotting the story out.  
The story takes place 5 years after Breaking Dawn, if I did more then Seth would already become too old for Luna and Luna too young for him.**

I want to thank dontstopbelieving123 for beta-reading it!

The only thing I can say for now is, enjoy! 

**Prologue**

The Cold ones, also known as vampires together with Shape-Shifters are one of the most common creatures in the world. But people most of the time forget about The Moonchild, a creature which changes during a full moon, losing her control and the next morning just wakes up somewhere, not remembering what had happened the last night.  
Once there was a peace between them, The Moonchildren and the Cold ones, but after an accident where one of the Royal vampires almost got bitten by a Moonchild, a war had risen. Caius announced that every single Moonchild had to be killed. None were supposed to survive. His anger towards these creatures could be seen in his eyes, especially whenever he got the chance to kill one of them together with his fellow rulers.  
One day the the Children of the Moon attacked them and tried to kill the Cold Ones, but the Cold Ones were stronger and killed most of Children of the Moon, including the alpha of all Moonchildren. A few survived and left Europe, moved to America where they never stayed long in one place, grieving about the loss of their alpha. Hundreds and hundreds of years passed by but then the news of a story reached their ears to relieve them of their grief. Soon there would be a new alpha, one who would howl to the moon the second she wasborn. She would be special. There was hope again, hope that the war could be ended.  
On one night it happened. The moon was at her fullest, watching over the creatures who were bound to her magic. A Quileute woman, living in the city of New York, gave birth to a baby, but the second the baby realized she was alive, she howled.  
Announcing her arrival as being the new alpha of the Shape-Shifters and Children of the Moon. And every single Wolf, Shape-Shifter and Child of the Moon howled with her, passing through the message that she had been born.  
But she won't be alone. Another child has been born, a boy. It has been written in the stars that they will be perfect for each other, not only that, are they the ones that can bring peace between every single creature?  
A huge task lies on their shoulders, a task they don't even know about. Is it lying in their powers to bring back the peace? To end the war?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,  
I'm sorry for letting you wait, but ah well, it finally is here, Chapter 1!  
Thank you for alerting, reviewing or favorite this story! **

**I want to thank dontstopbelieving123 for beta-reading this for me!**

**Chapter 1**

"So, La Push?" I heard a someone say behind me. I turned quickly around, only to come face to face with Steven, alpha of his pack. The captain of the football team, who became more popular then ever when he turned in to a big muscled boy. And also the boy who had been my best friend since kindergarten.  
"Unfortunately yes. My mom's misses her home town after living here for seventeen years. Dad and I want her to be happy so we decided all to move," I whispered softly, knowing I would miss New York as much as I would miss my friends who were practically my brothers. I was different from them though. I wasn't your average everyday shape-shifter. I was a Moonchild. Although I was smaller then the boys, I still could beat them down without a doubt.  
I'm also the only white female, that at least I have ever heard of, in a wolf pack. The other thing is that I have been this way since my birth. The first time I really phased and did lose control was when I was one month old, just a baby and it was at a full moon.  
Phasing regularly wasn't until I turned five years old. It was weird, yet, we soon discovered that when I phased while it was dark outside I was stuck in my wolf form the whole night. At a full moon I would lose control and then my wolf mindset would take over me. I usually can never remember anything after I phase during a full moon. I'm always afraid that my inner wolf might have killed someone, for no reason at all. Nothing like that has happened though yet, thank goodness.  
"We are all going to miss you. Why can't you stay?" Steven asked while we walked into the cafeteria. I had to resist the urge to cover my ears to block the loud obnoxious chatter of the other students. Even when I did try, I could still hear them.  
"I'm not legally old enough to stay on my own, I'm still sixteen." I mumbled while grabbing a plate. Steven followed me as I got my food.  
"It still sucks" Steven responded. I let out a sigh, yet, waited patiently before I finally could get my food.  
"Yeah well that's life, but hey, look at it from the bright side. Whenever you and the boys are going to visit me, you can run and stretch your legs in the forest!" I saw his face lighten up at the thought of that idea. New York was a great city to live in, it really was, yet it was really hard for us to keep our secret in such a big city.  
Somehow we managed to do it. Hopefully they would all get the chance at some point to be able to live their lives out in the forest. It was impossible for all of them to move to La Push with me. Not to mention they also did not have a Quileute background like me. Although they were descendents from the Spirit Warriors. No one knew how, we still were looking for the legends here and there also with Kevin in our midst we were certain of the fact that there was a pack somewhere in Africa as well.  
He was adopted when he was a two years old and love's his adopted parents as if they were his own. He loves them more than anything and would protect them with his life. A vampire wouldn't dare to try and go to his house and drink the blood of his parents, because Kevin would just hunt him down. But that's the same for all of us. No vampire would ever be so stupid as to try at drinking the blood of our friends and parents, they would only do it if they had a death wish.

"You have a point." Steven said as he joined me at our usual table where the rest of the guys were. Girls are looking at me with the best jealous looks on their faces that they could must. And I knew exactly why. They were jealous of me sitting with all these ,in their eyes, attractive boys, while they were all just single and barely got any attention. Would they still look at me that way if they knew my secret?  
"Who has a point?" Chris, the beta of my pack, looked up with curiosity written all over his face.  
"Luna. I just thought we could visit her down in La Push from time to time. You know stretch our legs in the forest. According to her mother there is enough space to run at full speed." Every single boy looked at each other and then they looked at me, with huge grins on their faceins. I knew they would all love my idea. We quickly went back to eating and I found myself surveying all the members of my pack for some reason.  
First we have Steven, the alpha of the pack. He was the first to phase. It happened on the night of a full moon. Ironic huh? We were both at my house and I didn't look up when the full moon was out. He suddenly got very scared, angry, and then he phased right in the middle of my house. You would imagine that my mother was shocked when she found two wolves fighting against each other in her living room.  
The second was Chris. He was a quarterback in the football team. Not only that, he was and still is, on the same team as Steven. Yet, they have to take their temper down during the training sessions or competitions. Which is also a good place for vampires to walk around, catch a lonely student…  
The third and fourth are the twins, Michael and Matthew, the one saw the other phasing one night so the other phased as well. They really have the so called twin telepathy. When the other doesn't feel well or is in danger, the other half can feel it and almost instantly know what's wrong.  
The fifth to phase was Kevin. He still is the last one and it has been six months since he phased. And he is the only one who almost instantly found his soul mate.  
"She is thinking again guys." I looked up to see the five guys staring and smiling at me. I just don't know what to say now. I'm going to miss them so much. Even though I'm not really part of the pact, but a mix between their kind and The Moonchildren, yet they still treat me as one of their kind. As a sister and that's something I just am going to miss.  
Yes, I have my own family. My real brother, Jason, has his own pack at his university in North-Carolina, but not only him. I also have my dad and my mom.  
Moving away from New York City was going to be harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,  
thank you all for your patience while waiting on the new chapter and here it is! I try to update as much as possible, but the chapters also need to be beta-read and that can take some time:)  
I want to thank: **BrownEyedWolfie, Kaz Wagner, RachelNicole523, ReadinAndWritinIsLife, Yuriko-Rurinia, Samdeanfan, wolfkibagirl69 **for following the story, hope you all do enjoy and like it! Thank you all!  
I also want to thank: **BrownEyedWolfie, Kaz Wagner and ihavenoideawhattocallmyself **for favorite this story :)**

Last but not least, I want to give a shout out for dontstopbelieving123 for beta-reading the chapter :)  
Enjoy this chapter and hope you all like it! 

**Chapter 2**

It was the day before would move Washington. We were going to the small town La Push, my mother's hometown. Today is going to be the day that I have to say goodbye to all of my friends. A sad sigh came out of my mouth when I woke up and saw the sun shining through my window.

"Sweetheart, have you woken up yet?" my mother shouted from downstairs. I didn't reply I just laid back down and thought about the memories I had here. The memories of my friends who later became my brothers, sort of. Steven,would always be there if I needed him as I'm sure the others would be as well"

"LUNA, we're leaving in thirty minutes, if you don't get up now we will leave without you!" my mother yelled.  
For one moment I thought about taking up that offer. Staying here would be good, but I would miss my parents too much. Way too much

"Coming!" I yelled back, ignoring her curses. Wait, was my mother cursing? She barely cursed. Why would she curse now? Another sigh came out of my mouth as I slowly got out of bed, dressed myself properly, brushed my hair, and made my way down the stairs all in fifteen minutes.

When I came downstairs, I saw my mother running from one room to the other and back in a very frantic manner. My father just stood there in the front door and watched her while she was checking to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"Mom, everything is okay. The car is ready and we're all here. Every single object we own has already been sent to La Push or is packed in the car. What else do we need?" I asked her trying to lighten up the mood.

"Just checking honey, just checking…" she muttered, knowing I would hear her anyways. When she passed by me, I tried not to roll my eyes at her.

"Let her do her things Luun. Have you already said goodbye to your friends?" and by friends, I knew he meant my pack , my so called brothers. I nodded, knowing that they had thrown a party for me last night. Just a movie night, with the six of us, having one last adventure. We promised each other to stay in touch and ask for help whenever we needed it.

"Yeah, I did last night at Steven's house" He nodded and then we both stood there, waiting in silence for my mother to show up again. When she did, she was holding some papers in her hand. I was curious to know what they were, but I didn't want to ask her about it. Maybe she would tell me later? She and I were pretty close and I told her everything that was on my mind, even when it was boy related, although, the one time I had a boyfriend, was also the last time for me.

"Benjamin, are you sure it is safe for us to go back to La Push? What if…" her voice trailed off and I ignored the fact that she was holding back something.

"Sweetheart, it is now or never" That was my dad, always short in his sentences and it was very rare to hear him say a long one at that. She nodded, again. Finally we were ready to go. I was the one to close the door of our home for the last time. A tear fell down on my cheeks and I muttered one last thing to my house.

"Goodbye home, maybe we will face each other again in the future…" and with that, I turned my back to it and entered the car with my parents. We somehow decided to drive to La Push, dad thought it would be better for me.  
The noise on an airport is loud, a human can bare it, but a child of the moon like me, couldn't probably bare it very well and maybe he was right. But yet again, I survived living in the city for sixteen long years.  
24 hours later and we still were driving. We only had taken a one night stay at motel, but I couldn't sleep there. I was to worried about the thought of the full moon coming up. I couldn't be in a car by then. I wish my dad had allowed us to take an airplane instead things would have been much easier.

"Don't worry Luna, we will be there soon. We've planned the trip in a way that we get to La Push on time, before the full moon is up…" My mom comforted me. How is it that she can read me so perfectly? Then again, she is my mother, it is her job to do that. To learn how I work, act and react.

"What if we don't make it on time?" I asked, trying not to sound to nervous about it. Taking the car to La Push was the biggest mistake they made in their whole life.

"We will." And that was all my mother said and I let out a sigh of frustration, knowing that with each passing hour or day my temper would just get worst. Nervously I just sat there in the car.  
At one point Jason called and I was glad to finally have some distraction, rather than looking outside. We cached up on the little things, sometimes on the big things. We talked randomly and just had some brother and sister bonding time over the phone. He sometimes had to calm me down instantly, before I would lose my temper too much and reminded me of the fact that I was in a car, with two humans, who happened to be my parents and that I didn't want to hurt.

"Jason, stop it!" I muttered, loud enough for him to hear it, while he continued annoying me. He just laughed through the phone and I had to hold myself in control. How did I ever keep myself under control in New York? Was it because we lived in a city, and that I somehow knew not to phase around there?

"Nah, it is too much fun to annoy you," I could tell that he was grinning right now. And that's why he call himself the alpha, I really can't believe it. Poor pack mates. If he can annoy me, then I can be annoying too, right? I just laughed at that thought and that only made Jason more curious. Yet, there wasn't a change I was not going to tell it to him.  
Three days passed by and on the fifth we finally arrived in a small town called Forks. My mother somehow smiled happily when she stopped in front of the traffic lights and I looked at the forest. I flinched when I saw a blond, pale figure standing at the edge of the forest. I knew his name better than I had wish to know it.  
Caius… the one vampire of the royal court who was after me. How? How did he find me here… when I looked better at him, I saw how he gave me a small wave, grinned and then took off in the forest, a moment later I could hear the howling of a wolf and I wasn't sure if it was a shape-shifter or a normal wolf.  
My parents must have heard the howl too, yet, they didn't say anything about it and I felt my body begin to itch. I knew why. Tonight would be the full moon, the one night I always hated and my body was already reacting to it.

"Let's get some food in The Diner" My dad offered and my mother immediately agreed on it, while I was still looking out into the forest, wondering what on earth Caius was doing here, alone.  
Why is he here alone? I thought. Did he bring company with him I wondered. And where'd that howl come from? Shape shifters or actual wolves?

**Every single thing with Caius will be explained in the next coming chapters :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,  
first of all, merry christmas to you all and already a happy new year!  
Thank you so much for being so patience and wait for this chapter. I know it have took a while before uploading, but letting it beta-read also takes time:) anyway, responses to the reviews will be at the end of the chapter and I suggest you all to listen to the song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

**Thank you so much CrimsonPearlAlice for beta-reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything what belongs to Stephany Meyer. I also don't own the lyrics of the song. The song and lyrics belong to Christina Perri.**

Chapter 3

Mom drove a little bit further until she stopped at a nice looking small café/restaurant, called The Diner. My dad also smiled a little bit now and I didn't know why. Did this place mean so much to them?

"This is the place where your dad and I met honey. He worked here and I just passed by to eat something, it was love at first sight," she explained and I imagined a young mom and dad who were in their early teenage years, meeting each others for the very first time, not knowing at that time that they would have a son and a daughter in their future and looked at them now. They were happily married, having two kids and a lovely live which was about to get better and better.

"I still remember that day," it was my dad now who was remembering everything about that day and when they looked at each other, they looked at each other with eyes full of love. A small smile made its way around my mouth and I stepped out of the car, wanting to get in, get some food and get on the road again, before the moon comes up and I transform in to a wolf.

My parents soon followed me and I was the one to walk in to the small diner first. It wasn't big, like the restaurants I was used to in New York, but it was cute. Really cute. A bar was placed in front of me and a couple of man sat on it, men who were in their late forties, I could tell you that. One turned around and as soon as he saw me, he smirked.

I didn't even know what that old man was thinking right now, yet, I gave him a glare and he immediately turned back around. He whispered something to his mates about me, while he wasn't aware of the fact that I could hear him perfectly with my hearing abilities.

"Madeline? Is that you for real?" an enthusiastic voice, belonging to a woman with a very dark brown skin and black curly hair. She made her way towards us, mostly my parents and I could see a big smile appearing on my mom's face.

"Cora! What a wonderful surprise!" both the woman's gave each other a very friendly hug and I just stood there, waiting for the moment we could sit and eat. My body still was aching and I knew that the wolf wanted to come out, yet it was only 12PM right now, time to grab some lunch and head to our new home and rest before the full moon would be up.

"Long time no see. May I introduce you to my husband, Benjamin and my lovely daughter Luna?" I had a feeling that the woman already knew my dad, that she was somehow the source of having those two people meet all those years ago. A small smile came on my lips and we exchanged a handshake, while she said that it was nice to finally meet me. it caught my attention, yet, didn't say anything towards my mom.

Maybe they both had kept in contact after my mom left her home town, I didn't know. She barely talked about her past. It was just something she didn't like to talk about, even my dad didn't want to talk about it.

I saw how Cora was talking to another waitress of the diner and then the middle aged woman joined us at the table catching up with my mom. I didn't listened entirely, but then I heard it again, a wolf howling. The second time in the short amount of time I already was here in this little town, Forks.

"Are there wolves living here in the forest?" I asked Cora with probably way too much interest. But I just needed to know it. What if there was a pack of wolves around here? A shape-shifter pack?

"Yeah, they suddenly came here about six years ago I think? Maybe seven or eight years ago, I don't know. Yet, people still go in to in the forest, but I warn you all not to go in it. It can be dangerous out there…" I tried not to have the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that the forest won't be dangerous for me. My mom immediately gave me a warning look. She knew me to well. I had to resist the temptation to make a comment. A forest dangerous for me? Ha! It was more dangerous for the woman who was sitting with us, than it was for me.

"Thank you for the warning Cora. We will stay out of it." My mom smiled towards the woman and they immediately began to chat again. I looked over at my dad he also glanced at me, both knowing that we were bored. The food came a little while ago but my appetite had displeasure long before anyone else's.

"Bored?" he asked, that soft that both the woman couldn't hear it, but I could and I nodded as a response. I loved my mom to death, but sitting here at a table, with no food at all and listening to the chattering of both the woman wasn't entertaining.

"We just have to wait till the woman are caught up on everything honey. When your mom was a teenager, Cora was her best friend back then and still is. They haven't seen each other in years, let's just wait…" that was the longest sentence my dad possibly could have said. After a while we grabbed a pack of play cards and began playing a card game, just trying to let the time move faster. Really, how could these two talk so much?

The aching in my body didn't also help at all. I knew that the wolf wanted to come out, the closer it came to a full moon, but it still had to wait. My dad sometimes gave me a worried look, knowing that my temper was something to be careful with right now.

"Sweethearts, Cora and I are going for a short walk around town. You can come with us, if you want?" I shook my head when my mom finally talked to my dad and I, knowing it would be too dangerous to walk around and not getting fast enough in the forest. Which means that I have to stay here until she comes back to us.

"I'll stay here with Luna, just in case…" my mom nodded and understood everything perfectly and then just left, leaving me and my dad in the diner, knowing that the moon will be coming up soon. The sun was already getting lower and I had to make sure that I would head out of the door before the moon was fully up.

I felt the aching becoming worse and I slowly stood up, looking at my dad who nodded.

"Go honey." He just said, just before I wanted to turn around I heard people coming in and the smell of wolves hit my nose… wolves? Shape-shifters? I'm screwed!

"I could have hit him to the ground if you didn't block me!" a girls voice echoed through my ears and I knew somehow what they were talking about. were they the wolves I had heard howling? Yet, I still had to face them if I wanted to walk towards the door and get in time to the forest. It was already getting dark outside and the wolf wanted to come out.

I took a deep breath and then turned around, facing the pack of wolves, no, wait, boys, in front of me. They all looked at me like I was a threat to their territory, which I was in some sort of way. All boys also looked about the same, at least two of them with girls at their side. The oldest girl looked more about my age, maybe a bit younger, but she was also the palest of the group and I somehow had a feeling that she wasn't entirely human.

She smelled like human, but somehow also like vampire. The other girl, who was being held by a Native American boy was a seven year old girl, maybe she could be a bit older, yet, seemed to belong with him somehow, weird to think that though.

I screened every single boy, trying to get a good look of them, letting them know that I wasn't a threat to them. Yet, my eyes unexpected found another pair of eyes. The most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen and then it happened when our eyes met.

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all he is_

It literally stood still. I never ever had a moment like this, where I just stood, frozen, watching the eyes of someone I didn't know, yet, it was the only thing I noticed right now. Everything that always seemed so important, didn't seem that important anymore.

Everything that was tied to me, disappeared and all the ties were going to him, binding me with him. We were tied to each other, for now and most likely the rest of my life.

He was the beauty and I was the beast.

_I will be brave, _

_I will not let anything__, _

_Take away__, _

_What's standing in front of me_

I had to be brave for him, I didn't want to let him go. Or let him disappear out of my life. He was all I cared about now, He was the one holding me to the earth, and the one who would never let me leave.

If I ever was going to die, he would do everything to hold me there, with him. Yes, I would be brave to face everything I needed to face.

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_  
Every step I had made in my life all made sense now, it had to lead me to him. The boy in front of me. My protector, the one would love me unconditionally. It all made sense now that the moving had to lead to this, meeting him, that he would be the one to follow every step I would make in the future.

_We would both breath together and if one would stop breathing, then the other would also stop breathing._

_One Step Closer…_

_"LUNA!" and then it hit me. _I shook my head and came back to the world, I learned how to breath again_. It was my dad who had called my name and I felt how my body was shaking violently. I pushed myself through the group, letting him standing there, alone…_

The forest called me, the moon called me, my wolf wanted to come out and as soon as I was off the road, in the forest, hidden by the trees the pain began.

My bones shifted in every single way, painfully. I let out a high pitched scream. It hurts, so much… every time, over and over again. Tears fell down on my cheeks. I fell on to the ground and bit on my lip, trying not to Cry out in pain. And then it happened, I wasn't human anymore, I now had fully changed in the pure white wolf and howled, howled to her, the moon. Who was watching her children changing in to their wolf. And then, it went black and I lost all control….

**Nameless:**Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one too :)!

**BrownEyedWolfie**: Hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your kind review!

**Loverofgoodstories27:**Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**I also want to thanks:** AlvinAlvis, With L.K. and loverofgoodstories27 **for following the story :)!**

**I also want to thanks: **With L.K. , AmberJKey** for favorite the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**And to celebrate the new year I decided to upload this chapter today. Of course the first day here has to start with rain. Yet, that doesn't stop me from being happy:D**

**It is a new year with lots of new chances**** And who knows what this year will bring for Luna, Seth and all the packs? I don't know, well, I do know, but not going to tell, that's going to be a surprise for you all this year xD I have some great things planned for them who are bound to happen.**

**Follow it and find out what this year will going to bring them**

**Hope you all will have a great year!**

**Thank you CrimsonPearlAlice for beta-reading the chapter! **

**Enjoy****!**

**Chapter 4**

A dark brown bear was standing at the edge of a steady, flowing river, watching the fish swimming around, waiting for the best moment to put his paw in the water and catch one of them.

He heard an owl in the distance, but ignored it. The bear had more interest in the fish below him, but also had to watch for any danger around him, yet, the only danger he heard was the howling of a wolf, far in the distance. Too far away for the bear to be really concerned about his safety.

He then saw a good spot to catch the fish he wanted and the bear lifted his paw slightly and splashed it in to the water, feeling how he grabbed a fish. A low satisfied growl came out of his mouth when he got the fish out of the water, while letting it drop on the ground.

The fish was still splashing on the soft ground of dark brown leaves, announcing that autumn would be coming soon. The bear lowered his big, large brown head and grabbed the fish between his teeth, eating it at a steady space, knowing that danger was always lurking around.

Two pairs of dark red eyes are watching every move of the bear silently, not making any noise while it is hiding in one of the bushes.

The wolf, with her fur pure white as snow steadied herself lower to the ground, and laid her ears flat against her neck, watching every single move of the brown bear in front of her.

Slowly the wolf made herself ready to attack it. She was hungry and she graved for the flesh of the bear, his blood and she just graved for the animal what was standing in front of her.

Slowly she made her way to it, not wanting to make any sound, not wanting to scare it off. The wolf then made herself ready, standing up a bit, increased her speed and without a warning she had launched herself at the surprised animal. But the wolf wasn't alone. She felt how something else pushed her away and anger washed all over her, making her eyes pitch black.

A red haired woman was standing protectively over the dead body of the bear, eyeing the white wolf. She showed her teeth's, hoping that it would scare of the white animal, but it never did. Instead the wolf made it ways towards the girl, showing her own sharp teeth.

"Oh no, you're not getting this bear. It's mine! Besides that, don't you need to be at the pack meeting?" the girl clearly thought that this wolf was one of the wolves from one of the two packs, but she had it wrong and only knew it when the wolf launched herself on the girl, trying to get it away from the dead body of the bear. The red haired girl was stunned, stood frozen in place.

"Damn it, Bryarly!" she felt how a strong arm grabbed her around her waist, pulling her away from the wolf, just in time and they both fell on to the soft bed of leaves. Emmet looked up, eyeing the wolf while it was eating, trying to figure out if one of the packs had a white wolf in it.

She looked smaller then Leah, but also stronger then the gray wolf girl, yet, this female wolf had a white colored fur and he didn't remember any of the packs having a wolf with that fur.

"Go and get Carlisle," he mumbled towards the girl, who nodded. She was still shocked from the fact that a wolf had actually attacked her. No wolf of the two packs here would do that to her and in an instant she sped away, at her highest speed she could get, leaving Emmet behind with that creature. Somehow she was terrified of the white wolf. She remembered how the red eyes of the wolf quickly changed to pitch black eyes, looking at her with so much anger that she just couldn't move away from it.

"Bryarly?" she only then noticed that she was standing in the kitchen, still looking scared. Esme stood in front of her, worried about her adoptive child. Jasper had found her during the civil wars, while a vampire tried to kill her. He only changed her so that she would get out of the misery and now she had accepted her new life, most of it.

"Me, bear, wolf, Emmet, rescue, wolf…" she barely could get it out right and then saw Edward coming in to the room and immediately showed him what happened. Bryarly was now glad to have a mind reader in their midst. It could help her to let the others understand what happened outside, besides that, she needed to get Carlisle, go back to where she has left Emmet–before Rosalie would try to kill Bryarly for leaving Emmet all alone- and figure out what on earth that creature was.

"What's going on here?" Bryarly jumped around, in shock by hearing Carlisle's voice and saw how the blond vampire made his way in to the room. Every single Cullen, including Rosalie, was looking at him and he smiled.

"I, Emmet, Wolf…" she started again, but shut her mouth quickly, realizing that she never could explain it properly to her dad. A growl erupted out of Rosalie's mouth and Jasper immediately calmed her down, getting an angry look from Rosalie as a reply.

"You left my husband alone?!" Rosalie growled, but Carlisle stopped her, by raising a hand up in to the air. Bryarly quickly hid behind Jasper and Alice, who were standing next to each other. The tension in the room was hard. Edward quickly explained to Carlisle what had happened to Bryarly, after reading the story in her thoughts. Edward was somehow glad that his daughter Renesmee wasn't in the room now, in that way she didn't have to know that there was a dangerous creature in the forest.

"Edward, Jasper and Bella you are coming with me. Alice, try to reach Jacob or Sam on their phone, they both need to hear about it and maybe we will even need their help, you understand?" every single Cullen nodded and with that Carlisle ran out of the room, after giving Esme a soft kiss and telling her that everything would be okay.

In that time, while the Cullen's were discussing the creature, Emmet was trying to figure out what the animal was. It certainly wasn't a normal wolf, or a shape-shifter, since a shape-shifter never would react on that way or would have deep blood red eyes like her.

While the wolf was eating from her precious meal, Emmet had circled around her a couple of times, earning more than one warning glares from the wolf, which were saying that if he came to close, that she would eat him alive.

He chuckled a bit at that, knowing that he wasn't alive anymore, more certainly dead, but only immortal and living on blood.

The wolf was finished now, but got annoyed by the vampire roaming around her. She shifted her head in every direction he stood and growled a warning to him. Emmet just shrugged, not scared while it wasn't attacking him.

"Hey dog, want to catch a vampire?" he grinned, before climbing in to a nearby tree, watching the scene on the ground. The wolf let out a loud growl, irritated by now of his enemy. She turned her head, sniffed and walked towards the tree where Emmet was, yet, she turned around when the smell of wolves and vampires hit her nose. They were making a circle around her and she didn't like it.

She let out a few barks, flattening her ears against her neck, seeing how at least three wolves came in to her sight. Without a warning she launched herself on to one of them.

"Jasper, try to calm her down!" the wolf was distracted by that, but still could hold a good grip on the grey wolf under her. She snarled at the two others wolves, warning not to get closer.

_Guys, if I die this way, tell Rachel that I love her…_ Paul muttered in his head, while trying to get away from under the white wolf who had pinned him down to the ground. He had noticed the deep blood red eyes and was trying hard to figure out what was going on. The wolf was growling loudly, barking a few times, while Jacob was now also joining the group.

Paul finally managed somehow to get away from under the wolf, and stayed silently behind, while the wolf was still finding out what was going on. She looked in every possible way, knowing that they had somehow captured her.

It frightened her, she wanted to be free. Freedom was calling her, she could imagine hearing the wind whisper her name.

She than saw a gap, a small one, but determined to get free she saw it as a blessing, a small way towards freedom. With a determine growl she ran towards the small gap and the people who stood there immediately made sure they were out her way when she approached them.

As soon as she was gone, Carlisle made sure that no one was following her. Something inside of him told him that this wolf wasn't a normal wolf, but also not a normal shape-shifter. It was a female, he could tell that. yet, she also had something familiar with her.

"Impossible," he whispered while looking at the space where the wolf had gone too. Yet, he remembered that night very well when the Quileute woman gave birth to her daughter, a daughter who didn't cry, but howled instead when she realized that she was alive and have been born in to the world. Could it be possible that that was her? He remembered her name very well too.

"I warn you all, Sam, Jacob, pass this message through to every brother of the pack you have. Don't fight the white wolf while it is full moon. Her kind is stronger than we are and she can easily kill you when she is out of control…" Carlisle stopped a second, looking right in the eye of the two alpha's who nodded, knowing that it was better to listen to him, since they saw for themselves what this creature was capable of.

"I have to research things before I can put a name to the creature. Just be careful around her," Carlisle explained further, while he knew exactly what the name of the white wolf was. He knew of one child who howled to the moon, the very moment she was born. One name only he and Edward would know about right now. He had thought about her a lot of times, wondering how she was doing with her life and how she was coping with being a born Moonchild, something that only happened when the real alpha of alpha's was needed.

Carlisle had only met one alpha before she was born, a male, who died in the war against the cold ones, centuries ago.

He saw Edward looking at him with a questioned look on his face, but didn't ask anything, which was something Carlisle was glad about. first he had to find out if it really was her, but he knew that destiny always had spoken about a wolf with pure white fur to follow in the footsteps of the diseased alpha.

And he knew exactly the name of this female wolf, Luna…

**Brown-Eyed-Wolfie: **The pale girl is Renesmee:). The story starts 5 years after Breaking Dawn:). I'm not sure yet if she fully imprinted on Seth, but in a way she did. She still is a wolf. About your next two questions. She is around the same size as a normal wolf, probably slightly bigger, but still stronger, especially at full moon. That's why she can easily pinn Paul down to the ground. I somehow can't picture Luna as big as the boys and Leah. But the full moon gives her the strength she needs.  
She is a mix between a shape-shifter and a Moonchild. She can phase during daylight, but also during the night. Yet when she phase at night when it is dark she will be stuck in the body of a wolf but not loose control, untill it is daylight again where she can phase back. At a full moon she will loose all control.  
And I am glad you like it!

**With L.K.: **Thank you for reviewing and loving the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**A brand new chapter! I just want to thank you all, it's because of you that I am already this far with the story and there are still lots of chapters to come!**

**I just love writing about Luna and Seth :)**

**Don't forget to review, follow or favorite it if you like the story! **

**Thank you so much CrimsonPearlAlice for beta-read it! **

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

A week, one week has passed by since the night of the full moon and I slowly dragged myself out of the forest, in to the house of my parents, fully clothed. One week without him. Without the boy who was hunting my dreams ever since the night of the full moon…

I still only remember meeting him and then me, running out of the diner, all shaking and while reaching the forest phasing in to a deadly creature. A shiver ran down my back as I thought back to that night. What did he see? Did he see me as the real me? A monster…

No, I didn't hear anyone following before it went black. But there is still that one thing in my mind that told me that I have been seen while hunting. I shook my head, letting the thoughts all go away, but only to be replaced by him.

A sigh came out of my mouth when I opened the door to my bedroom, hoping somehow to find him there, but I knew I would never find that young man in my bedroom.

What was it that made me want him so much? I only have met him, looked into his eyes, but then again, my world already had changed from the moment he and I met.

"Luna?" I turned around to face my mom who stepped in to the room. How could I not have heard her coming? But I already knew the answer, my mind was too busy with thinking about him.

"Yes?" I questioned back, trying to find a reason why she would come up to my room and not just say it.

"We're invited to a bonfire tonight. Your dad and I are going and maybe it is a good thing for you to go too. Make some new friends before you attend school next week. Besides that, you've only come out of the house to take a run in the forest and nothing else…" she somehow was right about that fact and I began to think if it was indeed a good idea to go to that so called bonfire. My heart was already saying yes, as well was my mouth.

"Oh that's nice honey! I'm sure you will make some new friends out there. The people are really nice here and it's odd that you haven't discovered the town yet," she stated and I'm at loose for words. She really knows me very well. but I just didn't have the will to find my way around town. Why would I do it?

The only thing I'm planning to do here is go to school, avoid making friends, forget about the boy who is appearing in my mind constantly since I met him – I still don't know his name!-, phase, run around in the forest, surviving the nights of the full moon in the meanwhile as well.

Most importantly, stay out of any trouble I most likely could get in with my temper. For the rest of the time, I'll focus on not showing my face until I was really ready to do so. Yep, those were on my lists, but most of them would practically fail after tonight I just got a feeling of that.

"Not in the mood mom. It just is, well, I finally feel free, somehow…" my voice trailed off, while thinking about it. Yes, I felt free, but also not. My heart and feelings were aching for the boy.

"I know that you do honey. Maybe we should have moved way earlier to here, my hometown. La Push is amazing, if you get used eventually to the rain and the cold and the few summer days we have. But on the other hand, while you still were a kid, you always had the urge to runaway, get yourself in trouble or something like that," this was the first time that my mom talked about my youth. We barely talked about it, but why now?

"I did?" I couldn't remember much from my childhood days. All I knew was that most of my life had involved around being a human and a wolf. My mom nodded at my question and sat down on my bed and patted the empty spot besides her. I hesitated a moment, before joining her. She began to tell me stories from when I was a child and some I did remember, most of them I didn't.

We laughed for a while when she told me about the first time I phased in broad daylight. I apparently was mad about something stupid, she didn't know what it was, but she and I were arguing about it and that was what triggered me off to phase in broad daylight.

Yet, it turned out to be that I was stuck as a wolf for a couple of days, before finally finding out how to phase back to my five years old self.

Eventually she left so I could get myself ready for the bonfire. We wouldn't be going for about another hour and I wasn't planning on letting myself look too pretty.

Make-up was something I barely used. I brush through my short, black hair, jeans and a normal t-shirt was just perfect for me. Anything else wasn't… this was me, plain and simple and not to forget, half human and half wolf. If you wanted to call it like that.

A soft smile made it's way around my lips and I wasn't sure why. My feelings were telling me that something was going on tonight, that something was going to be different.

But also, the feeling that I was intruding someone else territory, a feeling that I had gotten after my full moon night was still there. Yet, the question remained the same. Why did I have that feeling? When I was still in New York, I didn't have it. Although that could be because of the fact that I have grow up there, and being the first wolf in the city.

I never grew up here in La Push. La Push is a strange town to me, I don't know anyone and no one knows me. My look was the only thing that still said: Native American.

"Honey, you're ready to go?" My mom said from downstairs, knowing that I could hear her anyway. With one last look in the mirror that was hanging in my room I decided to head downstairs. My dad, Benjamin, was standing at my mom's side, smiling widely at me.

"This is going to be a nice night out with two of my favorite girls," he said, still with the smile on his face and kissed my mom on her cheek. I was the one who gave him a small hug and he patted my head, before heading out of the door, towards our car. I really wanted to run in the forest as a wolf to the beach, but the night soon will be settle in and I know that if I phase right now, that I will be stuck as a wolf for the rest of the night.

After a while my dad parks the car at a parking lot close to the beach. In the distance I already could see people playing and having fun with each other and again, the feeling of being an intruder came up again.

"Luna, you're alright?" my mom looked with a worried face to me, but I only nodded, looking in to the direction where a fire already has been set up. Both my parents already are walking towards the bonfire, yet, I stay up a little bit behind, just taking the scenery in. after a while I headed in to the same direction of my parents, already hearing the loud chatter and laughter and as soon as I come closer I already can tell that there are two packs, once they were a whole pack, now they weren't anymore, but still being good friends.

I looked around, taking it all in and my eyes landed on two young man. Both must have been in their early twenties. The left one was older as the right and the two of them stood there with a serious look on their face, talking, while having their arms crossed over their chest.

And then it hit me. The right man was the one who I had seen in the diner, with that pale girl. Their scent said it all. wolf. Wolf. Wolf. Shape-Shifters… why? Why did my mom had to return to her hometown without telling me that I wouldn't be the only wolf around here?

I could already tell that this was a private bonfire between the packs, which meant that they all knew that both of my parents knew about shape-shifters. Now I was wondering how much they had told them about me.

The two alpha's and I were still looking at each other, challenging each other. They more likely challenged me than I challenged them. Where they afraid that I would fight them to take over their pack? I wasn't in for that…

I finally decided to turn around, ignoring their stares and saw a group of boys playing football on the beach. Girls were cheering at the boys and I noticed that he wasn't there. the boy with his cute adorable brown eyes.

Where was he? He must be like them, a shape-shifter. I turned my head around, looking for my mom –and secretly for him- and saw her standing in front of a man in a wheelchair, an older man was sitting next from him as well did a woman. She smiled softly at my mom.

All the body language of my mom gave away that she had known these three people for years, before she had moved to New York and I decided to walk closer to them.

"Luna, this is Billy Black, Quil Sr. and Sue Clearwater," my mom introduced me immediately to them when I came closer and as soon as I shook hands with Billy he looked up and nodded friendly.

"Welcome Luna, it is a honor to finally meet you. Your mom has told some great things about you throughout these years," I looked up to my mom with a questioned look on my face and she just smiled to me. I looked back to the man and could tell that he was not only the chief of the tribe, but was also a very wise man. His warm smile that he gave me was a smile that made me feel welcome here.

"Thank you a lot." I softly said, not knowing what I could say otherwise. My eyes were still scanning the area for him, but there was still no sign of him. Why did I care so much about that boy? It was weird…

"Don't worry, Seth can be here any minute," the woman, Sue, told me. I must have looked surprised when she told me that, because I could hear a couple of laughers in the distance. I turned around to see the boys all laughing at my look and I glared them down, which made them stop laughing and backing of a little bit.

With a satisfied smile I turned back to the three elders of the tribe who were now looking surprised to me. why were they surprised? What did I do?

"Seth?" I asked, trying to continue the conversation with Sue. They all three seemed to get out of their own little world and the woman nodded, still a little bit confused.

"Yeah, my son. You met him at the diner and he couldn't stop talking about you," she grinned at that and I tried to hide my blush. Screw my short hair…

"Mom! Why did you have to say that!" a boy cried out and the wolf inside of me settled herself down, knowing that it was him. The nerves now began to crawl up their way and I didn't want to turn around and face him. What if he didn't recognize him?

"It's the truth sweetheart. Where have you left your sister?" she continued on and I finally could turn around. What was wrong with me? Vampires were no deal for me, but the boy who just happened to hunt me in my dreams with his eyes was somehow a big deal to me.

"Leah is coming soon. Just informing Embry and Nida about the uneventful patrol," it wasn't until he said that for noticing me and his eyes lit up and you could see the sparkling in it. My lips formed a small smile and I knew that my mom and the elders were watching what was going to happen. There was still the question how Sue knew about me, or Billy, but that was something I could ask my mom about it later on, although I had a feeling that she and my dad had talked to them at the moments I wasn't home.

But for now, I was standing in front of him, watching the boy and it felt good. His dark brown eyes were eyeing me, looking over my body and I stood there, hoping he wasn't mad at me about for running away.

"I'm Seth," he said softly and I forgot for once what my name was.

"L-L-L-L-Luna," I finally could say and when we shook hands, I already felt an electric spark going through my body. No! I can't begin to like him! Not now… yet, he smiled up when we let go of each other and I already wanted his hand back in mine.

"Hey Seth! Don't stand there, come and join us!" I turned around to see who said that and saw that it was one of the boys who were playing football.

"Do you mind if I join them?" Seth asked me and I turned back to him.

"No," yes, of course I did! Yet, I didn't say that aloud. He then grabbed my hand, unexpected and dragged me along with him, to the group of girls.

"Girls, meet Luna. Luna, these are Rachel, Renesmee, Emily and the small one is Claire," he pointed at every single girl and they all smiled welcoming at me, it was Rachel though who first stood up and walked towards me to give me a hug.

"Welcome in the group Luna." I muttered a thank you to her and wanted to say something to Seth, but saw that he already had joined the group of boys who were playing football.

**Guest: **I am glad you love it, hope you do love this chapter too!

**Brown-Eyed-Wolfie:** You're welcome! Hope you like this update too!

**With L.K.:** I am glad you find it interesting :D Hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it finally is, chapter 6! Thank you so much for having the patience to wait for it. **

**Thank you: **musican216, BlackHamster96, .313 and cherryblossomstarz **for following and favorite the story! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it ****!**

**Thank you:** kara2134 **for favorite this story!**

**Can't thank you all enough for it!**

**Thank you CrimsonPearlAlice for beta-reading the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

That night of the bonfire I had already made two friends. One, Seth. Who will be coming over today and that meant no phasing, although I was already on my way to the woods, ready to phase and run for a bit before he was coming over.

My second new friend was Rachel. For the last three days we had spent a lot of time together, even though I had to be aware of my own body and the wolf inside of me. One mistake and it could end up with Rachel in the hospital, and me being in a dangerous fight with her husband. Although Seth would probably jump in the fight, make sure I was safe and than fight his brother himself, which wasn't going to happen and if I just kept myself calm enough every single time.

"Sweetheart, Seth is coming over soon. Is it really a good idea to take a run?" I stopped at hearing my mom's voice and debated with myself if I should listen to her or just go and take a run, while avoiding the others wolfs, who were somehow scared of me. What did I ever do to them? With a shrug I just ignored her comment and went off in the forest, looked around just to check if there was no one near me who could see me phasing and when I was absolutely sure that no one could see I phased and began to ran.

My thoughts went to the last three days and I was still trying to find out how I could have made a friend. Two friends to be exact… it was my goal not to make any friends while living here, but I already had failed that one. Not falling in love would be the next goal of my life here in La Push. yet I had a feeling that I would fail at that one too. Was that only because of that boy?

Every single thought slowly fade away, giving my head some rest and that was only because I was running, feeling free. Being a wolf could be peaceful, just letting your thoughts fly away while running.

After a while I decided to turn around and go back home. Seth would probably already waiting for me and I didn't want him to wait longer than necessary. Besides that, I already had smelled the fresh scents of some of his brothers who were on patrol and the last thing I needed was to be seen by one of them.

I quickly phased as soon as I got back, already hearing how my mom told Seth some stories about me when I was younger. I already felt sorry for him to hear the stories about me.

As soon as I was dressed in just a jeans and a t-shirt I quickly walked in, attempting to save him from my mom. My dad went out early this morning, who knows what he was doing. I wasn't really worried about him, he was a grown up man and could take care of himself.

Seth on the other looked like he wanted to get out of here, yet, stayed to be polite.

"Mom, please don't scare the poor guy as much as you already have done…" they both snapped their heads in my direction. My mom looked a bit angry for me being late, while Seth looked happy and his smile grow as big as it could on his face and okay, I had to admit, it was cute in a way. Yet, I wasn't looking for a relationship or to fall in love with a boy.

"You're late!" my mom stated, ignoring what I had said to her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Running just makes me forget the time," I muttered before looking at Seth again.

"That's not an excuse Luna! Now go! The boy has been waiting long enough for you." I glanced up at her, but already grabbed his hand and took him outside. My mom probably didn't want him and me in the same room. But hey, we weren't planning on doing anything like that. Yet it was my mom who didn't want to become a grandmother yet.

A silence fell over Seth and I as soon as we walked outside. We both didn't know how to start a conversation. It felt different today and I didn't know why.

It had be so easy at the bonfire, even though it was obvious that his friends didn't like me. Two days earlier, we talked on the phone, it even seemed easier to. We didn't talk yesterday, since he was busy with things, even though I perfectly knew that he was in the woods most of the day, it just felt weird not to talk right now.

"Your friends, why don't they like me?" I asked. Of course I had to start with that. Why? There were so many ways to start a good conversation and I had to start with that…. Way to go Luna.

He stopped walking and as he did, so did I. he rubbed the back of his neck and I knew that he knew the answer to my question. Yet, I also knew that he wouldn't reveal the whole truth. Neither would I. It isn't the time yet to tell him that and I rather want him to figure it out than tell it all by myself.

"They just need to get to know you. If they know you how good you are, than I'm sure they will like you and Rachel likes you," he answered. Told you, he didn't tell the whole truth, but he also said the one thing I luckily knew, Rachel and I had become friends pretty quickly and that was something I was glad about. I also was sure that both the alpha's here didn't like me at all, even though I wasn't sure what I had done wrong.

"I hope that." I mumbled. He wrapped an arm around me, trying to comfort me. He wanted me to be happy, so he could be happy. Ever since I had moved to La Push I experienced things I never had experienced before. Especially with a pack of wolfs.

First of all, I met Seth, who I was walking around La Push with right now. Ever since the full moon I couldn't get him out of my mind. And I wasn't sure what it was. Yes, I had seen Kevin looking his girlfriend into the eye and now he only could see her. We were still figuring out what it was. Maybe I could get some answers here in La Push. Since Seth and I somehow had the same experience as Kevin had.

Second was the boys, or rather the wolves. Whenever I saw one, they most likely wanted to stay out of my way, except for Seth. He was the only one who could stay close to me without wanted to back off. The two alpha's always looked at me like they could attack me at any moment and defend their pack. Yet, they had not attacked me for now and I had a feeling that it had to do with Seth, but I wasn't sure about it. I also wasn't an alpha. I didn't even have that authority. I could understand it if they act that way towards my brother or Steven if they were here, but they weren't, so I was clueless.

Third, it all happened in a week and a half. Most of the things in the three days, after the bonfire. I had tried to get a grip on Steven, but he never was picking up his phone, so talking to him was out of the option.

"It will be alright. Come on, do you want to meet them right now and get a new chance?" Did he really just said that? But I eventually nodded. It would be good to get a second chance. Seth leaded me through La Push and it didn't take long before we got to a small house. It was perfect in every single way. It screamed 'welcome' to everyone who passed by.

Seth led me up to the porch and didn't bother to knock, but just walked in. I slowly followed him, while trying to tune out the voices in one of the rooms. It seemed like the entire pack was here. And why could I exactly feel who was here or not?

We both entered the living room and every single pack member was here. I immediately tensed up, while taking a step back. Seth noticed, but couldn't react since he was greeted by his friends.

"You brought her here Seth? Really?" A girl huffed and I looked at the person who said it and immediately I could tell that it was Leah. She still didn't like me, and probably never will. Seth told me that it was his sister and you could tell that by their looks.

"Leah, please. Give her a chance…" I just shook my head when he said that and if on cue, the two alpha's stepped right in to the living room. Their eyes were screening the room, before landing on me and my body immediately tensed up. Every single pack member has now their eyes on me or the two alpha's in front of me. Seth quickly takes his place next to me and grabbed my hand in a comforting way.

Steven never looked at me that way and he was an alpha. But now I have two alpha's, watching me like hawks.

"I, I have to go. Seth, I will call you later today," I muttered and then turned around, ready to leave the house. As soon as I am outside and out of the sight of the boys I run in the forest. I don't even bother to take my clothes off, but just phase without thinking.

I feel how my human skin rips off and the wolf comes outside. I let out a howl and than just run. The wolf takes over and all I see is red now. How is it even possible that one small thing like that can get me as angry as I am right now? It is like my inner wolf doesn't accept it that both the packs don't accept me for who I am. Why is it so mad? What did they do that the wolf in me is mad? Steven never got me as mad as I am now.

La Push just has that magical feeling that can trigger things inside of you. I never had feelings like that in New York, but now, being here in La Push for one and a half week things has really changed. Even the smallest things. A small thing is my dad. He is more away from home than he should be. What he was doing, I had no idea. But it never could be good.

But what I knew was, that things were going to change here a lot. And the changes had already begun in my life.

**It is thanks to you all that I keep continue to write it and I can't describe how glad I am with that! **

**Kaz Wagner: **I'll think about your idea Thank you for giving it to me! And I'm glad that you find the story interesting . Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Thank you all for reading, following, alerting and reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for letting you guys wait on the chapter, enjoy!**

**CrimsonPearlAlice, thanks again for beta-reading!**

**Chapter 7**

When I came home I barked a few times, knowing my mom would be home to give me some clothes. With a sigh she finally came out of the house and threw them at me.

She didn't ask anything about what happened and carefully I took the clothes from her, while hiding behind a tree to phase back. Guilt immediately washed over me as I thought back about how I left Seth there.

He now probably will think that I don't like him or his friends. And that I don't want to hang out with him anymore. I lean against the tree and breath in some air before walking around it and face my mom.

"You really have to control your anger issues. Seth just came by and told me that you ran off. He looked pretty bad," Seth came by? Does he really care about me? I missed something here. It sometimes seemed like that my mom knew more than she showed.

"I, I will go visit him," I mumbled and headed to the door. Yet, when I came closer to the door I could hear my mom crying softly. What was going on? Did dad do something to her?

I shook my head while trying to get the idea out of my head. Luckily Seth had showed me yesterday where he lived, but following his scent was easier. On my way to him I noticed the two alpha's coming out of the forest, but they tensed up as soon as they saw me. I shook my head and ignored them.

It didn't take long for me to walk to his house, since it was only two streets away.

When I walked up on the porch, I decided to knock or just wait outside, yet, I could hear him inside, not only that. I could hear another male voice, plus two females. One of them belonged to the she wolf shape-shifter. Now I was wondering how long I had run in the forest. An hour, maybe two, more? I really have to look closer at the clock next time when I come home, but since it is still daylight, it couldn't be that long.

The door opened and a man I didn't recognize was standing in front of me. A man with dark brown hair and a mustache was standing in front of me. However, he was still a bit smaller than I was, since I almost reached Leah's height. Yet, I was still shorter than her.

"Is Seth at home?" I asked, while already noticing his heartbeat in one of the rooms.

"Ah you must be Luna. He is in his room." the men pointed to a door and I smiled lightly at him, just when I wanted to walk further to his bedroom door I already could see Leah coming out, who wasn't too happy to see me there.

"Hurt him and I will get to you," she threatened and it somehow didn't impress me. Overprotective sister were the worst. I was lucky with a brother like Jason, who hardly was ever too overprotective, in my opinion.

I just shrugged and passed her by so I could knock on his door. It was weird how your feelings about one boy could change in one and a half weeks, I only had met him in The Diner, not spoken to him for about a week and in the last three days we had become pretty close, We still held our biggest secret from each other. And I was sure of the fact that we weren't going to tell each other o our secret very soon. I also had lightly hoped that he would have found out already.

"Luna?" he asked, he appeared surprised when he opened the door and I nodded at his question. He didn't need to say a word to me to tell me that I could go in to his room. it was honestly a typical boy room. clothes were lying on the ground and I wondered how much Sue had insisted him on cleaning it up. A couple of posters, mostly of wolves, hang on his wall. I saw a wardrobe and most of the drawers were pulled out and empty. A single bed had been put against the wall and a poster of a white wolf was hanging above it.

I was shocked to say it at least. A white wolf, me… did he know? No, that couldn't be possible.

"She is beautiful," I whispered softly and pointed in the direction of the poster. Seth looked up and nodded.

"Yeah… I bought it after I spotted a white wolf last week," he muttered and somehow I wanted to tell him that I was that wolf, but I couldn't do it, not now.

"Have you named her?" I asked out of curiosity. He nodded and I was surprised.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have named it after you. Luna. Somehow it seems to fit," it was nice, really. And I couldn't stop myself but hugged him. We stayed there for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry for my reaction earlier today." I murmured against his chest and pulled myself out of his embrace.

"It's okay. I can imagine that it is a lot to hang around lots of people when you aren't used to it," he softly said. I was glad that he understood it. I had told him yesterday that I only ever had hang out with Steven, Michael, Matthew, Chris and Kevin. But the pack here was way bigger than I was used to. Not to mention the looks I had gotten from the two alpha's today.

Not many words had been said after I had apologize to him, but somehow we didn't need them. The silence was comfortable and the only interruption was when his mother came in.

"Luna would you like to eat dinner here?" I wasn't sure how to respond, but with one look at Seth, I just couldn't say no. he was looking at me with the most adorable puppy eyes, begging me in silence and I heard myself say yes.

"Your eyes are hard to resist," I murmured when we made our way to the kitchen.

"That's good to know," he grinned at that and I slapped him on the back of his head. It didn't hurt with the amount o force I used. A normal human would have a bruised hand by now, but me, no. I just hoped he didn't notice that. But his sister probably did since she entered the kitchen after us.

"What's for dinner mum?" he asked as soon as we all three had entered the kitchen.

"Just Spaghetti guys." I already could smell it and couldn't wait to eat it. Before the dinner begun I first talked to my mum on the phone, explaining to her that I was eating dinner at Sue's.

"Don't worry Luna. I'll be fine, really. Your dad is going to come home soon," which I doubted. Ever since we moved here he disappeared and didn't bother to show up at decent times, when he did, he just didn't say anything. I could follow him, but I didn't want to. It was his secret to tell to my mother and me.

"I come home as soon as I can," I told her. We both said our goodbyes and I looked at the phone, not really trusting my dad for coming home tonight. Now I just wanted to figure out what he was doing since we had moved here.

Seth looked at me with a worried look on his face, but I just let him know with my look that everything is okay.

I can hear the television in the living room and if I am right someone is just watching a baseball game. Or a football game. Outside I could hear the birds singing their song. And it's a first that it isn't raining here in La Push.

Leah and Seth had both helped their mother with putting everything on the table while I sat down. I wanted to help, but Sue had made it very clear that I was a guest of her and that she didn't want me to help.

"Food is almost…" began Sue, but was interrupted by a howl. Instinct kicked in and I looked outside the window, wondering what the problem could be. I saw how Leah and Seth tensed up and I could hear Seth muttering something under his breath.

"Really, now?" Sue said, while looking at their kids. The siblings both looked at each other, having a silent conversation, something I did used to a lot with Jason when he still had lived at home.

"I'm sorry Luna. I really am, but I have got to go, can I call you later?" Seth asked, while his sister waited impatiently at the door. I nodded, trying to think about something I could say, but I couldn't. I still had to act like I didn't knew their secret, it was hard.

Was it right to act rejected, even though I perfectly knew that the howl was from one of the alpha's. Seth took the nod as the sign to follow his sister outside. I watched as they took off to the forest and I could still hear them phase.

"When are you going to tell him Luna?" I looked up at Sue, shocked that she knew about me. How did she….?

"How, how?" I whispered softly, asking. How could she know about me. I didn't told her about what I was. Or did my mom do it? Sue turned that way so she could face me and gave me a warm, motherly smile, while she sat on a chair in front of me. Her face showed some worry when she looked out to the door, knowing that her kids had gone through it.

"It's easy to tell Luna. Your acting different than kids who are the same age as you. Not to mention your body heat. They may not notice it, since you probably run on the same degrees as them, but still. Not only that, I saw how you acted on the howl, just a couple of minutes ago. And do you remember the bonfire?" she really was observant. Why didn't I think of it.

"I do remember," I whispered softly, while exactly I remembered the tensed atmosphere between the boys, their alpha's and I.

"Well, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Billy and Quil Sr. know about it too, but it is your job to tell it to the rest. Yet, don't wait long with it Luna." I knew what she talking about. She was talking about the full moon. The white wolf in Seth's room, me. Would he already be suspicious about me?

"Now, let's eat shall we? It will take a while for them to come back." I nodded, took a glance at the forest, hoping that he would come out, but instead I saw the pale white figure of none other than Caius. I was luckily that I had not drink anything, because I was sure that if I had, it all would be on the clean floor now.

Yet, I still was surprised and shocked to see him standing there. He waved, just like at the traffic lights and disappeared as quickly as he came. A couple of more howls ran through the air and I had to do my hardest not to go out and meet them. With one look at Sue I could tell that she had not seen the vampire at all and I was lucky for that.

What was Caius' his problem? He never was one for playing games like this, besides that, normally he would have send one of his guards and not himself. Curiosity began to grow and I didn't know what was going to happen next.

**Please let me know what you think! **

**A huge thanks for the following guys for alerting to this story:**

Chelsealolz3, Scowgirl2000, jojosamonig, twilighter-nightworlder-potter, c00kies'N'cream234 and Bayleaf86!

**Also thank you so much for favorite the story! I really do appreciate all of it ****!**

**Sue knows, when will the boys find out? Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much CrimsonPearlAlice for beta-reading this chapte!**

**Chapter 8**

It had been two weeks since the bonfire. School had started and some of the pack members who still were at school still avoided me. I had finally gained two friends, much to the disappointment of their friends. I didn't like that I pulled them away from their own friends, though. Yet, Seth, Rachel and I hung out whenever we could.

But where I had gained two friends, I most likely lost someone. Dad hadn't been home ever since we moved in, even at the bonfire a couple of weeks ago he left after a minute. My mom didn't know what to do anymore and yelled at him for the short moment he was home.

"Look who we have here," Mom stated when we both heard the front door opening. It was early in the morning, around 10AM and on a Saturday. It was a week till the next full moon and I already could feel it through my temper.

"Where have you been Benjamin? You have been gone for a whole week, with only a small note, saying that you will be back soon!" mom said. As soon as dad came in she stood up and crossed her arts in front of her chest. Dad didn't look any better. He was as pale as the moon and somehow looked different than ever before. A sickened smell came through my nose and without saying anything I ran out of the house, into the open air where the smell wasn't as bad as in the house.

"Everything alright Luna?" I jumped around, facing Seth who had appeared from out of the woods, raised an eyebrow. Oh crap, now I had to lie to him. I was sure that he could smell my father in there, but Seth had no clue yet that I knew about the existence of Vampires and Werewolves.

He still didn't know about what I was. I couldn't just say that my dad had become a vampire, somehow.

Just than I heard some movements in the forest behind me and I could hear and smell the pack of wolves.

"Everything is alright. I just had to get out of the house. My dad has come home and I'm sure there is a fight going on right now," something in his eyes told me that he didn't really believe it, yet, I could hear my mother's frightened scream, even if I was a normal human I could hear it. Guess she found it out.

"Out of my house, now!" I suddenly heard my mom screaming and I quickly walked back to the house, being followed by Seth and somehow I didn't mind that he wanted to protect me.

"Seth, can you go in and see if my Mom is alright? I, I have to do something," the packs were still out there, waiting in the bushes, ready to attack my dad as soon as he would come out. I was even wondering how my dad could have come in to La Push as a vampire with wolves running around it.

"No Luna, it's not safe now in there," He was right about that. Even though I knew that I could take my dad down easily if there was any sign of that he was going to hurt her and if he would, than I was never going to forgive him.

"You're right," I Mumbled. before I let something slip about how I know their secret. That I knew about shape-shifters, about vampires. Seth carefully wrapped his arms around me. Instinct kicked in and I lay my head against his chest. This was nice, I had to admit that. Too nice for my liking.

"Fine, I'll go! I'll send the divorce papers as soon as possible!" I snapped my head immediately in the right direction by hearing that. Dad was standing outside on the porch and I could hear the wolves getting ready for the hunt. Oh crap, crap, crap. Even though my dad had turned into one of them, I still didn't want his body to be burned till it was ash.

Yet, in order to get him out of there, safe and sound, I had to phase, right in front of the eyes of the two packs and Seth, who had tensed up when he saw my dad standing outside. Dad at that point had began to look at me and I knew what he was asking me, even without words. Only by his face I could see what he wanted.

I struggled out of Seth wrapped arms and acted if I was going to run up to my father and hug him, instead I ran straight in to the forest, passing by the wolves who couldn't decide who they had to go after now.

Me, soul mate of one of the pack members, or my father, who had become a monster. Someone who drank the blood of humans.

"Luna!" I could hear Seth screaming my name. I looked behind me, saw a couple of wolves following me. In front of their eyes I decided to phase, phase and make sure that my dad would get out of here safe and sound.

I was sure that they didn't know who to follow. A couple of wolves stayed behind, yet, my dad was a newborn, faster than the older vampires.

I could hear three or four wolves following me, but I didn't know who. Seth wasn't anywhere close. If he was, I would have felt his presence already. A growl came up from besides me and I dodged away easily from the grey wolf's teeth. Somehow this wolf seemed familiar but I couldn't really tell why.

Another wolf, a big black one tried to attack me, the alpha, he actually could good get a good grip on my fur, still I could throw him away from mef. The question was, why did they attack me? Was it because I was one of them, without telling it?

A growl interrupted my thoughts and I turned around at full speed, almost losing my balance, as soon as I had turned, I saw how a sandy coloured wolf stood in between me and the four wolves.

Seth. That was the first thought that came across my mind. He was protecting me against the wolves and I had a small feeling that this wasn't his pack, that he belonged to the other pack. What happened in all the years that I had not lived in La Push?

Slowly I backed away, while Seth was still standing in front of the wolves, growling at them. But before I could run away, I saw how at least four other wolves joined Seth. A dark brown coloured wolf took a step forwards to the black one and now I really wished I could hear them talking. Now I only could watch their body language to see what was coming.

But something inside of me told myself that this wasn't all the wolves, that a few of them had gone after my father.

A small grey wolf, smaller than the males, walked towards me, nodding with her head to follow her. Could I do that? Follow her, while Seth was here? I gave Seth one look and then decided to follow the grey wolf.

She led me through the forest. Could this be Leah? I wasn't sure, but her energy felt familiar with Seth's sister. When we arrived at the edge of the forest I saw that we had reached the Emily's cottage. Now the only problem was that my clothes had been ripped of my skin as soon as I had phased and now were shredded to tiny little pieces. Great.

Leah, or I assumed it was Leah, hid behind a tree to phase back and pull on her clothes, while ordering me to stay here and wait. Luckily it had to be around lunchtime for now. It only took Leah a couple of minutes before she returned back with a pile of clothes.

She threw them to me, while I hid myself behind a tree, phased back as well and changed in to the a short cut off jeans, while putting on a shirt that was too big for me. It most likely was one of the boys their shirts.

"It's Seth his shirt," Leah told me, while I came back out of the forest. Well, that changed things and I now was definitely keeping this with me for the rest of my life. Since when had I wanted to keep something from a boy?

Although, I had a feeling that it had to do with that one moment between Seth and I at my first day in Forks, in The Diner. Where my mom had met an old friend of hers. Where my dad was still my dad. Where everything still had been normal, in a way. Had it really happened only a couple of weeks ago?

I followed Leah in to the house and saw Emily being busy in the kitchen, most likely preparing some food for when the boys would be back.

Kim was reading and Rachel looked up at me, nodding with her head to the hall, letting me know to go to there for a good talk. Renesmee wasn't here, although I had a feeling that she would show up at anytime, or most likely with Jacob.

I followed Rachel in the hall, knowing that I would get a lecture about, well, honestly, I don't know about what. How much did she know about the supernatural world?

"How much do you know?" I asked quickly, before she could say a thing to me.

"About Shape-Shifters and Vampires? Pretty much everything. Paul have told me all about it a few years ago. However, this isn't about me, but about you." I forgot how quick she could be with changing topics.

"If the boys hadn't come to my house, than none of this would have happened," not wanting to know who had gather the girls around and told them about me. It was obvious that they all knew by now what I was. For so far keeping my secret a secret.

"It's their job to protect the village and the imprints Luna. You know what your father has become. Who knows for how long he was planning to become one of your enemy." I didn't know what to say on that. Rachel was right. Of course she was. Who knew how long my dad had planned on this. Was I lucky that she didn't say anything about being what I am?

"What were you thinking?! Not telling us what you are!" I felt how someone pushed me against the wall, without a warning and when I looked up, I saw Sam hovering over me.

"Let her go Sam! She didn't do anything wrong!" Seth. He was defending me. Yet, Sam didn't listen to it. He looked livid. Why shouldn't he be. I kept something important from him, but they did as well.

"I could say the same to you to Sam Uley! Now LET GO!" I hissed at him. Slowly he let go, confused about that I could do that to him. Even I was surprised about it. Did I just gave an order to an alpha of a pack? Carefully I took a step away from the wall and in an instant Seth was by my side, growling at the man in front of him.

"Seth, it's alright. I'm not hurt, not at all," I whispered softly to him, trying to calm him down before he would phase in the middle of the hallway. Paul had in the meanwhile placed himself in front of Rachel. Ready to protect her.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked, looking at me, instead of Sam. I could see the concern in Seth his eyes, while he grabbed my hand.

"Yes, I am," he nodded, believing me. He looked back at Sam who was now flanked by Jared and Paul, both of whom were glaring at me with unreadable expression on their faces. It was even a wonder that Paul had left Rachel's side for now. But when I looked at where Rachel stood, I saw that she silently had slipped away. Ah, that explained it all.

"Jacob, call the elders. We need to discuss this," It was only now that I saw Jacob standing in the door opening. He nodded. Sam glared at me for one last time before he walked back to the living room. Now it was only Seth and me in the small hallway.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, not looking up at him, but still holding a firm grip on his hand, not wanting to let go. He was holding me on earth now.

"You can't do anything about it. You just wanted to protect yourself, your secret and your friends," Could he be right? Maybe. If keeping a big secret like this from others means protecting yourself and the people around you, then he could be indeed right.

* * *

**For anyone who is wondering why they go after Luna, she is the white wholf they saw killing a bear during the full moon a few chapters ago. They only saw danger that night in the white wolf. Yes, there is still the rule that no wolf may cause any harm to the imprint of one of their pack brothers or sisters. That's why they only ran after her and didn't attack Luna. And since she is Seth his imprint, or Seth her imprint, however you want to see it, Jacob's pack had to protect her :)  
****One half of the two packs ran after her dad, while the other half ran after Luna.  
And why on earth would Luna make sure that her dad got safe out of the forest? It's family. Her father, despite the fact that he has become a vampire, she still loves him. And yes, it's needed that her dad had to become a vampire. Why you ask? That all will be explained later.  
A funny fact, I originally had something else planned on how the packs would have discovered Luna's secret. This just sort of came up out of nowhere and seems to fit. It will even make sure that the relationship between Seth and Luna will make progress.  
There was always some awkwardness between them, but now, since all the secrets are out, their relationship can finally develop in to something more :)**

**I would like to thank the following people for alerting the story:**

the crazy brit, winstonwolfe, MavisVermillion54

**I would like to thank the following for favorite the story:**

Pandieluv

**ElectricSocks**: Thank you for your review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**MavisVermillion54**: Thank you for your review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


End file.
